Delivery
by Harllequin
Summary: All Naruto wants to do is deliver his last pizza of the night and go home, little does he know he's taking pizzas to a brothel. But when the place gets raided, he ends up taking a rather irritating prostitute home with him. Narusasu


It was late. Too late. He shouldn't have to deliver pizza this late. The cut off was midnight, so why was he driving to the darkest, creepiest part of town with two pepperoni and two supreme pizzas at twelve thirty-two? It wasn't fair. Why did he have to take it anyway? That one loose chick with the ponytail was obviously free, in more ways than one, why didn't she have to go?

But here he was, delivering pizza in his lousy Camry, parking behind a building that could easily house a meth lab. Do meth addicts eat pizza? Naruto didn't know, and really didn't care. He just wanted to go home and to bed.

Naruto had only taken this job for some extra cash; as a twenty two year old college dropout, his inheritance was starting to dwindle, and it was making him nervous; but not nearly as uneasy as the eerie nature of the multiple-story apartment building that loomed in front of him.

He approached the front door, the four pie boxes balancing neatly on his arm. He rapped twice on the obviously aging door; paint chips filtered onto the dirty welcome mat under his Converse. The door opened, and a woman wearing nothing but a bustier, panties, and thigh high stockings stood before him. Naruto swallowed, freaking out as the scantily clad woman looked him over with hungry eyes.

"Come on in handsome," she batted her mascara covered lashes, and motioned for him to enter.

"That's okay! I'm just making a delivery! Here you go!" Naruto had no interest in acting out a scene straight out of a cheesy porno.

"I didn't order this, sweetheart; you'll have to try the next floor. Do you have an apartment number?"

"Fourteen o' six."

"Top floor," she said with a smile that looked suspiciously nervous.

"Thanks," Naruto replied absently. He'd hoped she'd offer to take it up for him; he didn't give a shit about whether or not he got a tip. He just wanted to leave.

He passed through a common room; there were a couple of thugs lounging on dirty, dilapidated couches, looking as if they were waiting on something, but Naruto didn't want to know what. He basically knew what this building was, but was trying very hard to deny it to himself. If he got caught in here, he would be in a lot of trouble.

He took the elevator to floor fourteen, which opened into a long hallway with doors on each side. There were only six doors, so Naruto quickly found the number. The door was slightly ajar, which alarmed Naruto. He knocked on the door, flinching when it swung open.

"Hello?" he called into the apartment. He cautiously stepped inside. The living room was surprisingly lavish, considering the dumpy building it was in. A window was open, making Naruto wonder if the owner had killed himself. Why would someone about to commit suicide order pizza? Maybe he was so alone in the world; he did it to make sure someone actually realized he was gone. Pitiful man. Naruto frowned. _Where the hell did that come from?_ He mentally kicked himself.

The room had obviously been refurbished by someone with some serious money, as Naruto actually recognized some of the artwork hanging on the walls, which meant they were all _very_ well known pieces, considering Naruto's terminal ignorance regarding art of any kind. _Why_ _would someone with priceless artwork leave their door open?_

"Hello?" he called again into the empty space. He set the pizza's down on the mahogany coffee table. _This is creepy. I am so outta here._

Naruto turned around, fully prepared to leave without giving the potentially dead customer a chance to pay. But he suddenly heard screaming from downstairs, and was that… gunshots? Naruto ran to the open window, sticking his blond head out, and started to panic. Cops. The police were storming the building. And there was no way in hell they'd believe he was just delivering those Satan-inspired pizzas. He made a mental note that there was no body on the sidewalk below.

He was so quitting. What was he thinking? He was so fucking _fired._

He poked his head into the hallway; he thanked whichever god looked out for the victims of circumstances, that it was empty. He still had a shot at escape. He ran back into the apartment, closing the door behind him and locking it. He investigated both the kitchen and the office and was disappointed to find that none of the books on the shelves unlocked any secret passageways. He hoped the bedroom had more bookshelves.

There were no bookshelves. But what he did find momentarily distracted him from his search for an escape route. This room was equally extravagant to the living room and the office. In the center of the room was a massive king-sized bed, covered in what had to be a high thread count of white Egyptian cotton. But the most surprising thing had to be the boy, asleep on the pillows at the head of the large mattress.

Naruto approached the bed, and hovered over the sleeping young man. His first thought was that he must be some sort of angel. His skin was pale to the point of being nearly translucent, and was utterly flawless, as if he were carved from porcelain. His hair was black, like obsidian, standing out severely against the stark white of the sheets beneath him. Naruto was afraid of his ethereal beauty; he was by far the most exquisite creature he had ever seen, but it was like a dream, Naruto was sure that if he tried to touch him, he would vanish. But what scared him the most was the manacle around his ankle, tethering him to the footboard of the bed by a long chain.

"H-hey," Naruto said weakly.

His thick, dark eyelashes fluttered open, focusing on Naruto a pair of eyes so black, it was like gazing into a bottomless cavern. He took a moment to observe the stranger, and then stood. He leaned close, and Naruto blushed as he felt their lips brush. He could feel a soft hand slide under his black t-shirt, tracing over his stomach with warm fingertips.

"You're beautiful, and young; he doesn't send ones like you very often, I suppose I'd better make the most of it," he said quietly against Naruto's trembling lips. Naruto moaned softly as a warm tongue slowly traced his bottom lip. Naruto had no idea what was going on; he couldn't find his voice to tell that sultry mouth to stop, but he was grateful; he didn't want it to stop. He felt hands prying open his pants, too distracted by what his lips were doing to care about anything else. He gasped as he felt a hand pull his intensifying arousal free of his pants, expertly teasing him with feather-light caresses, and then making Naruto's mouth fall open as he squeezed him periodically.

"You're pretty big, aren't you?" he commented with a smile.

Naruto was responding quickly to the fingers that stroked him with unquestionable skill. This had gone way too far, and if they continued like this, he was going to climax in record timing.

"W-wait," Naruto said with effort. Those dark eyes were inquiring. He dropped to his knees, and gave the head of Naruto's erection a long lick.

"Is this what you want?"

Naruto couldn't remember his name.

"Uhhh," he replied stupidly. The beautiful boy smiled up at him.

"You're cute, you know? I like you."

In a panicked attempt to be rational, he shoved the young man away. He fell back on his hands and looked up in utter confusion.

"I'm a pizza delivery boy!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Okay, okay, you're a delivery boy. Who do you want me to be?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant! I really _am_ a delivery boy! I just came to drop off some pizza! Not to mention there are cops downstairs! They'll probably be up here any minute to arrest me! For fifty dollars worth of goddamn pizza! That won't even get me a good tip!" Naruto stopped to breathe.

"Wait, you're serious? He didn't send you up here?"

"Rick sent me up here!"

"Who's Rick?"

"My manager at Papa fucking Johns!"

"Why aren't you wearing a uniform?" Naruto looked at him like the lunatic he was.

"You are a prostitute; you just tried to suck my dick, you're chained to a piece of Badcock merchandise, there are cops on their way up here to probably arrest us, and you're worried about the shirt I'm wearing?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about the cops! Go to the office, in the top drawer of the desk, there's a small silver key; bring it to me," he ordered.

"Why should I?"

"Consider that your fee!" the young man yelled savagely.

"You can consider that the cost of the pizza!" Naruto hollered back. But he complied anyhow zipping up his pants on the way; he wouldn't just leave him there. He found the key easily, but was startled as he passed back through the living room and heard noises coming from outside. Shit. They only had a few minutes before the cops kicked the door in. He rushed back into the bedroom, immediately going to work on the cuff on his ankle.

"Where are you gonna go?" Naruto asked as he unlatched the manacle.

"I…don't know," he answered uncertainly, "I'll find somewhere."

"Stay with me," Naruto blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"Come and stay with me. Just for a little while, until you find a place. I don't want you stuck with another sicko; not if I can help it."

Those brilliant eyes were wide.

"I don't even know you."

"That didn't stop you from trying to give me a blowjob. What's the worst I could do to you?"

He frowned, his dark eyebrows furrowing, contemplating his choice.

"We don't have time! It has to be now!"

He paused only a minute longer.

"Alright."

* * *

They were able to get back to Naruto's apartment safely, mostly thanks to a secret exit the tenant had installed should a raid occur; Naruto was thrilled, despite the fact that it was in the bathroom, which he found extremely anticlimactic.

"Are you rich?" was the first question Naruto's new guest asked when they entered his apartment. His dark eyes scanned the room, noting the size, which was large for a single person, and relatively well designed, although not particularly well taken care of. Naruto had never liked the apartment; the décor was far too mature for the twenty-two year old, and no matter how expensive the mahogany tables and the plush leather sofa were, he'd never felt comfortable there.

"My parents picked it out; I'd like to move out, save what's left of my inheritance."

"Then why don't you?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Food's in the kitchen. I'm going to bed."

"I don't get a tour?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Not til noon tomorrow or whenever I get up."

"Lovely. Well I'm sleeping with you. That couch looks damn uncomfortable."

"Sure sure. Oh wait," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Your name, I don't know your name."

His smile was genuine. He really was beautiful.

"Sasuke. My name is Sasuke." Naruto smiled back at him.

"I'm Naruto."

* * *

Chapter 1 up and ready! I'm not sure how long this is gonna be, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you to The Akatsuki Wolf for helping me figure out how this site works and to everyone being so supportive and reviewing my other works! As always please let me know what you think!


End file.
